The invention relates generally to methods and systems that use standing waves to detect a buried or submerged object in an optically opaque medium. In particular, the invention employs electromagnetic or sonic waves and analyzes their standing wave patterns to identify the presence and location of an otherwise hidden object having material characteristics that differ from the medium into which the object is embedded.
Military personnel may be assigned to patrol regions where hostile combatants operate. Concealed ordnance, e.g., landmine, improvised explosive device (IED), present a severe hazard of injury and/or death in such reconnaissance roles. The difficulty in identifying, locating and neutralizing such objects from a safe distance hampers efforts to pacify these territories by elevating risk to travelers (especially those on patrol) well above acceptable levels.